I and X
by iAloof
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi who goes by Tsuna, aka "Dame-Tsuna" has always been a bit of a klutz and still is...that is until Yuni and the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians summon the First Generation. Ieyasu "Giotto" Sawada sees Tsunayoshi much more of a lover instead of a grandson and struggles a bit to show his full emotion towards Tsuna, even if he's apparently "dead".
1. Almost Late

**A/N: Ciao There. As You Probably Noticed...Or Have Not Noticed...I Took Down The Two Skies Since I Didn't Like The Plot And Blah Blah Blah...BUT The Good News Here Is That I Decided To Make Up The Fact That I Didn't Continue On That Story And Decided To Write This "Yaoi" Type Of Story (Along With The Help Of A Reviewer...Her Identity Will Remain Unknown Until The Next Chapter...). Try To Keep As Much Cotton Balls Near You As Possible...I've Also Decided To Make This Into A G27 Story Since This I My Favourite Pairing And It'll Be The Main Pairing From Now And The Other Pairings Will Come Along As Well. This Story Is Gonna Tense All Of Us Up...Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Another Morning**

First, you open your eyes, sitting up...the bright light shining through your window and the birds singing their usual tune...all of your worries are forgotten until..._BAM!_ Your spartan tutor sidekicks you in the face, causing you to fall back and hit your head against the wall with a loud thud.

"Owwww...R-Reborn...? C-Could you please stop doing that every time I wake up to a peaceful morning?!" A certain spiky brunet had asked as he rubbed the sore spot on his face. The arcobaleno who wore a black fedora with an orange strip around it, along with a green chameleon, Leon, resting on it and a suit, smirked in amusement.

"Dame-Tsuna, do you realize what time it is?" Reborn asked, the smirk not dissolving from his face. The brunet who went by the name Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka Tsuna looked at the clock wide-eyed. A loud _HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE?! _was heard throughout Namimori...and maybe the other side of the world. Leon suddenly shifted into a handgun as the infant pointed him at the young teen.

"Tsuna, you're wasting time, you could have been done showering by now. Now you will face the consequences..." Reborn said in a monotone voice. That said, the brunette was already out of the room and showering.

**Few Minutes Later...**

"Tsu-kun, are you sure you want to skip breakfast?" Tsuna's mother, Nana, asked in a concerned voice. "Kaa-san, I'll be fine!" Tsuna said in that _stopembarassingme_ tone. Nana sighed but her smile soon appeared out of the blue. "Alright Tsu-kun! Have a nice day at school.~" She sung happily. That said, the brunette was out the door and running his way to school and just so happened to pass Ryohei. "Morning Onii-san!" Tsuna greeted as he zipped pass the white haired teen.

"OI! SAWADA! RUNNING TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he punched the air. Tsuna sweatdropped at how the guy always added _EXTREME!_ at the end of his sentences. 5 minutes managed to pass and Tsuna was left with 2 more minutes before the carnivorous inhuman boy would bite him to death. The brunette managed to reach the building, yet had to run up the stairs, which tired him out as he started to run out of breath. 10 seconds remaining, Tsuna used his full energy which increased his speed, knocking the average amount he uses in gym everyday to the bottom.

5...

4...

3...

2-The brunette burst into the room, doing a painful faceplant on the ground and having the whole class laugh at him. "WITH ONE SECOND TO SPARE!" A certain black haired teen yelled out, filling the atmosphere with happiness. A silver haired teen turned to glare at the other, threatening to beat him up in front of the class.

"Juudaime?! Are you alright?" The silver haired boy yelled out.

"I-I'll...be fine, Gokudera-kun..." The brunette mumbled, due to his face still being smashed on the floor. The teacher stepped in, only to find a student blocking his way. With a sweatdrop the teacher proceeded to ask what he was doing on the floor.

"Tsunayoshi, we've been over this...many times..." said the man with a tired tone. Tsuna sat up quickly and looked up at his teacher. "Sorry, Sensei." he apologized as he stood up and made his way to his desk and took a seat by three of his friends, the black haired, Takeshi Yamamoto, the silver haired, Hayato Gokudera and the red head, Kozato Enma. His crush, Sasagawa Kyoko sat on the other side of the room...so he was unable to see her beautiful smile up close. He remembered that moment when he tried to talk to her alone but was interrupted by her best friend, Kurokawa Hana, who just so happens to dislike Tsuna's guts.

**_Flashback_**

_"K-Kyoko-ch-chan." Tsuna stuttered nervously with a blush emitting from his face. "Hm? What is it, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko replied with her natural smile, which made Tsuna blush even more. Aw man...she's so cute! Tsuna thought. _

_"U-uh...I wanted to...uh...tell you something."_

_"Really? I'll be glad to listen, Tsuna-kun!"_

_Tsuna took a deep breath before beginning his sentence...unfortunately, a girl with dark brown and curly hair requested Kyoko to sit with her at lunch, which was now...leaving Tsuna alone the rest of the day._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Tsuna stared out the window, paying no attention to the teacher, whatsoever. The clouds went from fluffy and white, to a cold and gray. _Looks like a storm's coming in..._thought Tsuna as he shifted in his seat.

* * *

**Lunch**

Lunch was all Tsuna could think about throughout all of his classes. After getting a 24% on his Geography quiz and a 17% on his Geometry test, the boy needed a break for once. He sat at the usual spot, the roof, along with Yamamoto, Gokudera and Enma. Reborn too, but that's when he decides to show up randomly, wearing one of his costumes.

"Today's been such a long day..." whined the brunet as he ate his rice. He stared up at the gray clouds and frowned slightly. Gokudera turned his attention towards Tsuna and noticed the frown he wore on his face.

"Juudaime, are you feeling good?" asked Gokudera worriedly. Tsuna snapped out of his daze and smiled a bit. "I'm alright! Thanks for asking, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna lied. Gokudera seeing that his boss was okay, went along with it. Yamamoto on the other hand was eating the sushi he prepared at his dad's restaurant and messing around with his baseball bat. Enma watched everyone while he ate in silence, which was something Tsuna finally got use to.

"It sure is cloudy today!" the black haired teen said. "We can see that, Baseball Freak..." snarled Gokudera. Yamamoto merely laughed at Gokudera's response and turned towards Tsuna. "Tsuna, you alright there?" he asked. Tsuna nodded. "Yeah, I'm just thinking a lot. It's driving me insane!" Tsuna said. Somehow, his Hyper Intuition was telling him that he'll encounter some people in the future. Let's just hope that it doesn't cause any trouble.

Sadly, lunch was over. And it was back to school.

* * *

**Back In The Building**

A few minutes after the group went back inside, it started to pour. Though it was a bright sunny morning, it became a terrible afternoon. As Tsuna made his way to class he bumped into Reborn on the way. "Reborn!? What are you doing in the fire extinguisher cabinet?!" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn smirked and delivered a kick to the boy's face, just as always.

"Looking over you, Dame-Tsuna." said the infant. Tsuna rubbed his face before standing on his feet again. "What brings you here though?" asked the teen. Reborn hopped onto the boy's shoulder and began to talk in his serious tone.

"Tsuna, your Hyper Intuition is probably saying that you're going to encounter some people in the future, correct?" said the infant. Tsuna's eyes started to widen in surprise. "H-How did you-"

"I'm the #1 Hitman. You shouldn't underestimate me." said Reborn, moving back to the subject. "Just be aware Tsuna...or I'll kill you." threatened the arcobaleno as he held up his gun, causing Tsuna to freak out a bit. Footsteps echoed through the hallway...freaking Tsuna out even more. The brunette turned around slowly. His brown eyes met cold gray ones. "HI-HIBARI-SAN!?" exclaimed the boy as he backed away.

"Herbivore...shouldn't you be in class? I'll bite you to death..." threatened Kyoya Hibari as he whipped out his tonfas and slowly approached Tsuna. "HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" screamed the boy. "R-Reborn! What am I-" before Tsuna could finish his sentence, the infant was fast asleep, leaving the boy to his own troubles.

That said, Tsuna slipped on his mittens...27 written both on the back of his hands. He took a dying will pill before a bright orange flame flickered on his forehead. Instead of innocent brown eyes, they adverted to calm and dangerous orange ones.

This was gonna be a long fight...

* * *

**After School**

Tsuna entered his house, staggering a bit, due to his fight with Hibari not too long ago. His wounds were fresh but weren't gushing blood...unlike the ones Enma gets almost EVERY single day...Poor Enma. "Aghhhh..." moaned Tsuna before collapsing onto the floor of the house. Reborn jumped and landed gracefully on the boy's head.

**_Flashback_**

_Hibari raised his tonfa in a non-merciful way and went for hit attack on Tsuna's head. In a nick of time, Tsuna was able to dodge the attack in a slick way. Hibari smirked. Tsuna's X-Gloves began to glow, before releasing a large amount of Hard Sky Flames, resulting him into flying out to the roof. Hibari ran behind the boy and moved very swiftly until the two stood in front of one another._

_"I'm not here to fight..." Tsuna said in his calm and monotone voice. Reborn sat on the roof, observing Tsuna and Hibari's movements, even though he was sleeping just a few seconds ago. Hibari made his first move, Cloud Flames flowing off his metal tonfas and out of his ring due to his Propagation ability. Tsuna closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to hurt Hibari, knowing that the Cloud Guardian would shake it off as if nothing happened._

_The black haired boy ran towards his opponent, swinging his tonfa, thus the hit getting blocked skillfully but not for long. The secret compartment in the tonfa clicked and chains flew out, one wrapping Tsuna's arm and restraining it. A lot like the handcuffs. Tsuna cursed quietly and struggled to release himself from the chains._

_Hibari swung his tonfa once again, hitting the boy in the gut and him flying into the wall. Reborn watched in disappointment until he shook it all off and believed in Tsuna for once. The walls caved in a bit, revealing a brunet who twitched slightly. He slowly got up, winced a bit but ignored the pain. Hibari's eyes had a bit of a demonic glint in them as he stared at Tsuna._

_The Sky Flame on Tsuna's head began to flicker, in a blinking way. The boy placed his hands in an odd position. Reborn chuckled slightly and Hibari made a 'Hn' sound. He charged forward, tonfas gleaming in the sun along with the Cloud Flames emerging from the Vongola Ring. _

_THUD!_

_Hibari's tonfas dropped and clanked. His eyes were as cold as ever...and his hands were frozen. Tsuna lifted his head slowly..."Zero Point Breakthrough...First Edition..." He said in his slightly deep voice before his flame extinguished. "A-AH! S-SORRY HI-HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna apologized as he was delivered with another kick in the face. "Quite an amusing show." the infant said with another smirk on his face. "Now unfreeze Hibari and get to class." demanded Reborn before the teen would die at horrible timing._

_**End Of Flashback**  
_

"Dame-Tsuna, there's no time for resting." called the infant. Tsuna let out another moan and lied there motionless. Reborn kicked the brunet in the head, hoping he'd wake up...sadly he did not. "Looks like I have no other choice." said the infant before Leon turned into a gun. Reborn shot the floor; near the brunette's head. In an instance, the boy sat up, his heart pounding against his chest.

"E-EEEEEHHHHH!" Tsuna screamed. Reborn merely smirked in amusement. "So you're awake." said the arcobaleno as Leon reverted back to is old form. Tsuna rubbed his eyes and rose from the floor tiredly. As always, Nana was in the kitchen making snacks for Lambo and I-Pin...now that we think about it, where ARE Lambo and I-Pin?

The brunet climbed the stairs in a rather slow pace and entered his room. He decided to do his homework later since it was a long and rainy day. "Reborn...can you..." Tsuna tried to get out before he fell asleep peacefully on his bed. Reborn frowned slightly. _I guess I could give you a break..._

* * *

**A/N: And There We Have It...My Gift To You. But It's Not Over Yet...Stay Tuned For More Romance And Yaoi That Will Coming Up Very Soon. If There Are Any Mistakes OR Spelling Errors Since I Didn't Bother To Read Over It, Be Sure To Review Or PM Me, I'm Sure I'll Be Able To Answer Right Away And This Chapter Was Pretty Boring, But That's How All Stories Start. I Just Don't Think I Should Just Rush Through It Like..._Tsuna Just Got To School, And Out Of Nowhere, Got Raped By Mukuro. Luckily It Was An Illusion To Scare Tsuna To Death_. That Said...Arrivederci!**


	2. First Generation

**A/N: HEY. LONG TIME NO SEE NE? Sorry, I couldn't get my hands on a computer or laptop because one my mother doesn't want me on her PC and that's what triggered the long wait. You guys should brick me for keeping you waiting.**

**Gokudera: *Bricks Me* THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR KEEPING JUUDAIME WAITING! STUPID WOMAN.**

**Yamamoto: Mah mah Gokudera, Author-san's just doing the best she can.**

**Me: WHY THANK YOU YAMAMOTO-KUN. Can you do the honour in saying the disclaimer?**

**Yamamoto: Hahah Alright! Author-san does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Generation**

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly and cringed when the dim light of the sun's rays had made its way to his pupils. Sitting up and yawning, he looked at his clock and realized he took a nap for two hours.

"6:34 PM already?" he mumbled. He shifted a bit and winced slightly, realizing he had a fight with Hibari earlier at school. Sighing, the clumsy brunet rose from his bed and made his way out the door until he heard laughing and what seemed to be screaming from downstairs. Being the curious person he was, he stepped down the stairs; trying his hardest not to stumble and fall down the death steps. As his feet reached the surface of the wooden floor, he peeked around the corner only to have a certain cow's grenade go off.

"HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

The impact was so great, it sent the poor boy flying against the wall with a painful squeak. Funny, how is it that everytime Lambo throws a grenade, it explodes and the house remains completely unharmed? Nana surely got a good deal. Tsuna slowly stood up, though, that certain cow jumped out of the living room and landed on Tsuna's face, followed by I-Pin crashing into the brunet as well.

"STUPID TSUNA! WHERE'S MY GRAPE CANDY?!" the almighty Lambo exclaimed. Luckily, the poor teen hesitated before pulling out what the cow desired in case something like this ever happened again. Wincing as the little boy jumped up and down in happiness, Tsuna stood up and watched as the two children ran into the kitchen...'till another surprise happened and he was sent flying ONCE AGAIN by the powerful kick a small hitman delivered.

"Dame-Tsuna, keep your guard up. If I were an enemy, you would've been dead by now." the arcobaleno spoke. Since Tsuna was sure that if he stood up once more, he'd be blasted off his feet in seconds. Instead, he sat up and faced his spartan tutor.

"But I just woke up!"

"That's no excuse."

"Reeeeebbbbbooooorrrrrrnnnnn..."

"Quit your whining, I have something for you to do."

Tsuna cringed, hoping for this little 'mission' to be something easy and not taming a lion or something. "W-What exactly is it...?" he questioned, eyeing the the demon baby who merely smirked.

"I want you to summon the will of your ring, aka the Vongola Primo." he spoke in a serious tone. Tsuna squeaked in fear and leaned closer to Reborn. "F-For what purpose?!" he stuttered.

"Training purposes, you have to learn from the best, especially from the First Generation Vongola Family." Reborn retorted. "Unless you want me to tort-train you until you're nothing but-"

"OKAY!" squeaked the poor brunet whilst the hitman kept that smirk on his face. "You won't be the only one, the others will train as well until they're too tired to breathe. We start tomorrow afternoon." Reborn stated before exiting to the kitchen where dinner was being served. Meanwhile, Tsuna remained on the floor; lost in his thoughts.

'_F-First Generation...? Vongola Primo...?'_

* * *

**Friday Afterschool **

"So...we're going to summon the first family again? Wow this might actually be fun!" laughed a raven haired baseball-lover. Gokudera growled in annoyance as the 'idiot' laughed.

"U-Un...though...I kinda get nervous when they're around. N-Not because they were the strongest family, i-it's just that..." Tsuna trailed off while replying to Yamamoto. Said teen patted Tsuna's shoulder, trying to encourage the boy.

"Cheer up Tsuna! The First Generation's not that bad!"

"BASEBALL IDIOT! DON'T PAT JUUDAIME SO ROUGHLY!" hissed Gokudera. Apparently that didn't stop Yamamoto from laughing once again. "Oh c'mon Hayato! They're really not bad guys!"

"Quit acting like such a damn idiot!"

"Hahaha!"

"Shut up!"

"I can't help it! Haha!"

Tsuna watched in silence as both guardians were arguing, well...Yamamoto simply brushed everything off as if nothing happened, compared to Gokudera whom was using such colourful language. The three walked to the brunet's house in a very weird...fashion. Probably the fact that there was silence, anger, and laughter happening simultaneously. As they reached the first steps near the door, Tsuna carefully unlocked and was greeted with something slamming into his face and...laughing?

"Lambo! Give me my takoyaki back!"

"GYAHAHA! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAN WILL NEVER TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU! YOU SHALL BECOME MY SLAVE!"

What a surprise.

"STUPID COW! GET THE HELL OFF OF JUUDAIME!" exclaimed the Storm Guardian. "STUPIDERA! WHERE'S MY GRAPE CANDY!?" yelled Lambo. Tsuna was currently suffocating and no one bothered to help the poor guy. This however didn't go unnoticed by Yamamoto and he finally helped the boss up, who took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Ahhh! T-Thank You Yamamoto!" Tsuna said gratefully. "Haha! No problem Tsuna!" replied said teen. Gokudera couldn't control the anger that was building up inside of him, pulling out a dynamite and igniting it, he shoved it in the toddler's hair and threw the boy quite far away having a gleam of a star signaling he was gone. The lit dynamite eventually went off and an explosion erupted through the town of Namimori.

* * *

**Namimori High: Rooftop  
**

Kyoya Hibari was taking a peaceful nap on the roof of _his _school after falling asleep to Hibird's lullaby, which just so happened to be the Namimori Anthem. Enjoying his slumber, an explosion was heard from miles away, disturbing his peace. The skylark's eyes snapped open, revealing his cold gray eyes. He sat up quietly and scanned above, seeing a huge cloud of smoke spread throughout the sky and what seemed to be an object practically falling in the distance until it finally made contact to the surface of the earth.

Gathering information, until a conclusion popped in the skylark's head. He stood up and exited the rooftop to pay a visit to the Sawada household...of course he didn't forget Hibird. The yellow cottonball could never be forgotten.

* * *

**Sawada Household**

"Looks like you've all made it."

"Herbivores."

Everyone glanced at the window of Tsuna's room, surprised to see the skylark.

"Looks like Hibari even made it." the tutor said. "Alright everyone, let's get started...Tsuna, hold out your ring." Tsuna nodded and extended his hand out in front of him. "W-What now?"

"Concentrate."

The brunet closed his eyes and concentrated...he thought about his resolve...what fuels it, everyone he wants to protect...

_'Kaa-san, Kyoko-chan, Haru, I want to protect everyone. I just need to get stronger...'_

_"Wish granted, Decimo."_

Tsuna's eyes sprung open as his ring glowed, though, everyone else's ring seemed to glow as well. before they could all react, seven flames appeared before them and took full form.

"Agh...looks like we've been summoned..." a lazy voice said.

"You don't say...?" another said.

"Nufufu..."

First Generation stood before the Tenth Generation, exchanging looks and glances, taking in eachother's appearances until an awkward silence occurred. It wasn't that bad for the others, as for Tsuna, orange eyes were boring into his brown ones, seeming as if they can see through his soul, and he was afraid that they were actually reading it like an open book.

Being the awkward person he was, he decided to start a conversation but was cut off when a rumbling noise ripped through the air. They all exchanged glances once more before staring at the green haired man.

"Was that you?"

"U-Uhm...no."

Lampo felt quite uncomfortable under the gazes from everyone, so uncomfortable, it looked like he was about to faint any second. Poor guy.

"Nufufu...we meet again, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Daemon greeted.

'_Hiiieee...h-he's exactly like Mukuro...'_ Tsuna thought, more like everyone thought, excluding the skylark. Seeming as if he could read thoughts, this is where a certain golden haired man stepped in to ease the tense atmosphere.

"It's been a while, Decimo."

Tsuna's eyes snapped up to meet calm orange eyes gaze at his own brown ones once again. The poor brunet couldn't help but flush lightly at his ancestor.

"U-Un...E-Eh...Reborn said we h-have to train...so..." he started, though trailed off in his mid-sentence. This earned a chuckle from the tall blond man who was charmed by his descendant's adorable actions.

"I see..."

As the two bosses began to engage in a small conversation, the guardians couldn't help but do so as well. Lampo snuck out of the bedroom to venture around the house, not giving a care on who'd catch him, Hibari and Alaude exchanged glances as if it were a new type of communication between the two before going their separate ways. Knuckle and Ryohei decided to go do some EXTREME jogging to pass the time, whilst Daemon laughed quite creepily which echoed throughout Namimori, confusing the poor citizens. Asari and Yamamoto; and of course, started a conversation about the Shigure Kintoki and Asari's four irregular swords, and last but not least...Gokudera was bragging about his precious Juudaime while G came up with a comeback about saying how he inherited his title from his Primo.

The conversations began to deepen before chuckling and laughter ripped through the air. The guardians glanced at the two bosses and couldn't help but at least smile a little. Ever since Tsuna and the others returned from the future, Uni's death kept Tsuna away from his studies and training and for Gokudera, that was the last thing he wanted to see. He didn't like his boss to be so emotional, sometimes it's hard to let go of somethings and that was when Tsuna declared that he doesn't want to lose anyone else.

As for G, it's been a long while since he's seen Giotto smile of laugh. Usually the man would remain quiet unless spoken to, keep his usual pokerface on, do his business until he was done and that's how the mafia cycle usually went for them.

"Since it's getting late, I suggest Primo's guardians go with Dane-Tsuna's guardians, lightning guardians stay here, until then, we'll start training tomorrow." Reborn suggested before the rest of the group bid their farewells to the Vongola bosses and parted their ways.

"Speaking of lightning guardians...where exactly did Lampo run off to...?" the blond questioned. As if on cue, a loud crash rumbled from downstairs and that could only mean one thing. Tsuna and Giotto exchanged looks before the brunet rushed out the door, his ancestor following along.

Since Tsuna was in such a hurry to get downstairs and to the kitchen, he stumbled and fell down the stairs until something warm and soft embraced him and broke his fall. Fabric brushed against the brunet's face and before his brain could function properly, his body reacted to the sudden heat he was feeling, causing his face to flush red before leaping back, out of, of course, Giotto's arms.

"H-HIIEE! P-Primo-san w-weren't you behind me?!" Tsuna screeched. The blond ancestor merely shrugged and stated that it was a spirit thing before another loud crash erupted in the room. Tsuna peeked around the corner of the kitchen and spotted a mop of green hair before a juice carton hit him square in the face.

"Decimo, are you alright...?"

"A-Ahnnn...itai..." winced the boy as he rubbed the red spot on his forehead. He managed to be more cautious before peeked around the corner again. And there it was...Lampo eating a slice of his mother's cake.

"E-EHHH?!" screeched Tsuna once again since that was specifically Lambo's slice in case the little cow became out of control. Lampo looked up, waved at the Decimo before resuming to eating the cake again. Giotto mentally sweatdropped at his guardian's actions before gently scolding him for ruining the kitchen until something caught his eye.

This however didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna.

"P-Primo-san, is something wrong?" he shyly asked. Orange eyes met brown ones and the man shook his head. "Not that I know of, but Decimo, what exactly is that contraption?" the blond pointed his gloved finger at the microwave on the counter.

Tsuna sweatdropped and explained how the contraption heated up food and drinks if they were suppose to be prepared hot. Seeing that the man was slowly catching on before gazing around the kitchen with interest, Reborn dropped onto Tsuna's shoulder wearing his famous fairy costume.

"Ciaossu."

"Ahh, that's where you were...Ano...where's Lambo?" Tsuna asked.

"Before Gokudera left, I asked him to retrieve the cow brat." Reborn stated, no emotion showing in his voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gokudera...**

"STUPID BRAT! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"

"GYAHAHAH! NOT UNTIL STUPIDERA BUYS LAMBO-SAN GRAPE CANDY!"

Meanwhile, G was sitting on the park bench, watching in amusement until a mother and little girl passed by the man and the little girl claimed that the 'pinky' haired man was glowing. Since G had a short temper most of the time, he nearly lashed out but remembered that promise he made with Giotto stating that he wouldn't rage if someone said his hair was pink.

* * *

**Sawada Household**

"Ah! Are these two your friends Tsu-kun?"

"Y-You can say that..."

While all the business from previously happened, Tsuna nearly forgot that his mother went out shopping for food supplies. Luckily she did, Lampo devoured just about everything in that fridge leaving nothing but vegetables in the drawer.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Sawada." Giotto took Nana's hand in his own and pressed his lips on her knuckles earning a blush from the woman.

"Oh please, call me Nana...~" she chimed. Tsuna hoped the woman still remembered that she was married.

"As you wish, mia caro [1]."

The brunet had just basically witnessed his great...great...great...grandfather flir-interact with his very own mother while Lampo was eyeing the food sizzling in the pan, possibly the dinner Nana was preparing for tonight.

"Make yourselves at home, if you'd like, you may stay here if you don't have anywhere else to go.~" sang the _**married **_woman.

"I'll gladly accept that offer, thank you." and with that, Giotto flashed a heart stopping grin which caused Tsuna's mother to giggle like that of a school girl.

"Dinner will be ready in a few. Tsu-kun, can you get the guestroom set up for..."

"Giotto and Lampo."

"-Giotto-kun and Lampo-kun...?"

"Hai Kaa-san!"

**~Time Skip~**

After dinner, Tsuna decided to end the night with a nice hot shower. After lathering and shampooing, the brunet stepped out, not noticing a certain blond eyeing him through the steam, took a towel and dried his hair. He looked up, greeted Giotto and..._**WAIT**** WHAT?!**_

"WHAT THE?! HHHHIIIIIEEEE! W-WHY ARE YOU-"

"It appears to me that I've lost my way..."

"AND ENDED UP IN THE BATHROOM?!"

"...yes."

Even though the steam was quite thick, the only thing visible to Giotto's eyes were Tsuna's bare chest. Somehow, he couldn't take his eyes off of his descendant, there was something about him that was different from the ot-

The blond's thoughts were cut off with a flying shampoo bottle nearly hitting his face. With his mafia skills, he sidestepped with ease and listened as the brunet with the flushed face squeaked in embarrassment and told him the directions to his room and to wait there.

Listening to the boy, he made his way back to the room and looked around, taking in the appearance of the room before looking out the window. He kinda wondered what his guardians were doing right now, while pondering around, he didn't notice that Tsuna had stepped into the room until his intuition begged him to turn around.

Turning around, Tsuna was just dressed in a regular orange t-shirt and black shorts that reached his knees. Thinking about what happened in the bathroom, Tsuna couldn't help but blush and look away.

"My apologies, Decimo."

"I-It's alright...a-and you can call me Tsuna or Tsunayoshi." the brunet stuttered in embarrassment.

"Su-nah-yu-shi?" Despite Giotto's foreign accent, he had a bit of trouble pronouncing Japanese names.

"C-Close enough." Tsuna said, sitting on his bed in a comfortable position before taking a glass of water from his nightstand and drinking it.

"In that case...feel free not to call me Primo using honorifics, call me your great-great-great gr-"

Cue the epic spit-take the one and only Vongola Decimo performed followed by the coughing.

"Or Giotto if you prefer..."

"I think I'll stick to Zi-ot-to." even Tsuna was having problems pronouncing foreign names. They'll eventually get it.

"I-I guess I'll go to sleep...g-goodnight." Tsuna fumbled with his shirt before pulling back the covers of his bed and wrapping his body in them. Giotto smiled lightly before placing his gloved hand on the boy's fluff of brown hair. "Sweet dreams, Tsunayoshi."

And with that, the lights were shut off and Tsuna was engulfed with pure warmth.

* * *

**A/N:**

**[1] Mio Caro: My Dear.**

**AHHHH What a chapter! Giotto's a bit OOC but that's what happens to most characters in fanfictions and sorry if there are any confusions or grammar fails. Did you enjoy the chapter Tsuna?**

**Tsuna: GIOTTO SAW ME NAKED!**

**Giotto: I got lost.**

**Me: *Sniff Sniff* This is the beginning of something new...~**

**Tsuna: *Flushes Red***

**Giotto: Review and favourite if you'd like please...*Grins***

**Me: *Nosebleeds* Until Then...**

**Reborn, Tsuna, Giotto and I: Arrivederci!**


End file.
